


Moonshadow's Birth

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: The night of my starter horse Moonshadow's birth. Just a really short, random, cute thing I wrote and decided to post.





	

Eva could not recall a time in her life when she had felt as sore or exhausted as she did now. But for her, it was more than worth it.

 

Gazing down at the small, sleeping lump beside her, Eva was overcome with joy and love. After years of false hopes, shattered dreams, pain and sorrow, she finally had a foal of her own. In the faint moonlight, the mare saw her son had inherited his father’s luminous white coat, with black points and a light dappling like herself.

 

At the thought of her son’s sire, Eva turned to look out at the night sky through the small stall window. 

 

_‘Thank you,’_ the bay mare spoke silently to the stars. _‘Thank you for giving me him. I will never forget this gift. Or you.’_ For a brief moment the stars seemed to shine brighter in response, as though reassuring Eva her thanks at been heard. Most horses would assume it was imagination; more likely exhaustion in her case; but not Eva. Having lived on Jorvik all her life, she knew very little in Jorvik was as it seemed. Such as her mate.

 

Eventually, Eva could no longer hold back the lure of sleep. Nuzzling her son, she prepared to join him in a well earned rest under the stars’ protection and the moon’s shadow.

 

_‘Moonshadow. That is what you shall be called.’_ With that, Eva slipped into the realm of sleep and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like, half an hour, which is why it's really short but I like it. Moonshadow is my starter horse from SSO. In the game he doesn't have the black stockings that I described in the story because those aren't an in-game option.   
> Eva, his dam, is small bay Jorvik Warmblood mare. She's an older mare and has never actually successfully foaled before. Until now.  
> And yeah, that's about it. I might expand this and do more short stories. But I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a like or comment or both! Thanks!


End file.
